eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
27 Albert Square
Number 27 Albert Square owners first appeared in 1990 the Tavernier family, Celestine , Etta and their children Clyde, Hattie Tavernier, Jules and grandson Kofi Tavernier. The Tavernier family remained in their family home until 1994. Ian Beale later bought this property as well as number 29. The property was repossessed after he went bankrupt and this building now solely belongs to the council. In September 2004 the Miller family moved in Keith, Rosie and their children Darren, Demi and half brother Mickey. The following year Rosie daughter Dawn Swann also moved in. It has been owned by various other people like the Osman Family and Suzy Branning. In 2009 Archie Mitchell brought the property and later was murdered so the Property was left to his daughter Roxy Mitchell who later leased it to Phil and Shirley. After the Queen Vic Fire Roxy moved back into the house after her Inheritance is gone she is then forced to sell the house or face Bankruptcy she later sells the house to Greg Jessop & Tanya Cross they re-decorate the whole house and later marry then Tanya begins an affair with her former husband Max Branning when this is revealed Greg leaves the square and sells the house the following day to Janine Butcher who has Inherited a great fourtune from her grandmothers death she later evicts tanya and her family out and moves herself in and later Michael Moon moves in. In 2012 Janine has a baby girl she names Scarlett on her wedding day to Michael later on in September she ends up with Post-Natal depression and leaves the square leaving Michael & Scarlett. In November Roxy & Amy move back in to help Michael with Scarlett, Janine returns in April 2013 forcing Michael & Tyler to move out. After months of playing games with Michael she ends up Murdering him leaving Alice to believe it was her she is later found out on Christmas day after being blackmailed by David Wicks. The house is then left empty and in February 2014 Janine decides to sell all her assets believing she could go down for life, Roxy Mitchell shows interest in making an offer but the bank declines her mortgage application due to her former credit rating Ronnie then decides to help her to buy No27 off Janine who later moves to France to start a new life with Scarlett, In April Ronnie & Roxy complete and move into there new house, in July Ronnie Reveals to Phil thats she is pregnant and decides to go away for a while to protect her baby. she later returns in September with orders from Peggy to stop Phil and Sharon's wedding she then gets together with the father of the baby Charlie Cotton and they get engaged, as well Aleks briefly moves in with Roxy until she realises that he lied about divorcing his wife. Past Residents * Janine Butcher * Scarlett Moon * David Wicks * Tyler Moon *Michael Moon * Tanya Cross * Lauren Branning * Abi Branning * Oscar Branning * Cora Cross * Rainie Cross * Greg Jessop * Phil Mitchell * Shirley Carter * Billy Mitchell * Ben Mitchell * Louise Mitchell * Glenda Mitchell * Peggy Mitchell *Archie Mitchell * Max Branning * Bradley Branning * Suzy Branning *Keith Miller *Rosie Miller *Mickey Miller *Darren Miller *Dawn Swann Deaths There has been 2 deaths at this house. * In 2008 May Wright aka Mad May exploded the house, killing herself. After trying to take Summer off Dawn Swann * In 2013 Janine stabbed Michael once and Alice also stabbed him once. Michael was pronounced dead at the scene which was in the Kitchen of the house. Gallery No_27_Albert_sq.jpg|The house with the pink door. 27_Albert_Square_old.jpg|Old pic of No. 27 in 2008 27 Albert Square Living Room (2013).jpg|27 Albert Square Living Room (2013) Soaps-eastenders-4625-1.jpg|Janines bedroom 4975517-low-eastenders.jpg|Kitchen at No27 27 Albert Square.jpg|27 Albert Square inside 27 Albert Square Interior.jpg|27 Albert Square Interior (Feb 2015) 27 Albert Square Interior 2.jpg|27 Albert Square Interior (Feb 2015) 27AlbertSquare.png|27 Albert Square exterior Miller's Door.jpg|Front of the Miller House Miller's Door 2.jpg|The Millers front door Miller's Couch.jpg|The Miller's Couch Miller's Kitchen.jpg|The Miller's Kitchen Miller's Dining Room.jpg|The Miller's Dining Room 27 Albert Square Fire.jpg|27 Albert Square Fire 27 Albert Square Door.jpg|27 Albert Square Door 27 Albert Square Pink Door.jpg|27 Albert Square Door Category:Houses Category:Albert Square buildings. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Residences in EastEnders. Category:Places in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Albert Square house by house. Category:Residential Buildings